Luna is raised on the Bog Star
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Luna is raised on the Bog Star after Angie goes into a coma and is given the code name Rain. But what happens when she gets a boyfriend and also meets her big brothers and her father for the first time so what will happen when they find out who she is after rescuing her from some evil aliens who discover who she really is.7
1. Chapter 1

Luna is raised by Emperor Bog when Angie goes into a Coma

Chapter 1 Luna is born on the Bog Star and is given the code name Rain.

It was twenty years since the earth was saved thanks to the hreoic efforts of the butt ugly martians and their friends Mike, Angie and Cedric but what they all didn't know was that coming their way was a new threat that was determind to aliminate the new hero that Angie was going to give birth to nine months from now of course Bog had known as he had one time captured Angie and had Domage do a pregancy test on her and he confirmed that Angie will soon be pregant with a baby girl that will be the univerese's new hero.

Today the gang was chilling out by the sea, Angie was sitting under an umbrealla watching Mike and the rest busy surfing on the waves as for some reason she wasen't feeling herself so as she was eating the barbacue food she was thinking " Why am i feeling hungry all the time and also why am i getting morning sickness for the past month".

Then she went totally pale in the face as she called " Mike can i see you for a bit".

Mike came over and asked " What's the matter Angie?."

She explanied to him his face went red as he stuttered " You think you are pregnat and you want me to go with you to the doctors to check?."

Angie nodded so they left the beach not before Mike left a note on the table explaining where they were going and not to worry.

At the doctors Angie was seen by the doctor who listened to Angie as she explained what was wrong with her he said after she had finished " Sounds like you are expecting but we will have a scan to be sure okay who is the lucky man?."

Angie said " Well thats a problem no-one has claimed me not even my best friend Mike so i guess this is a miricle birth so to speak."

The doctor was gobsmacked but recovered and led Angie onto the exsamination table and called Mike in and they did the scan to be sure and sure enough they all saw the little baby on the screen and the doctor said " Well you are pregant and look you are having a little girl congrats Angie."

Angie and Mike stared at each other and said " Our baby is cool".

Mike said " How about for a name Luna?".

Angie smiled so they got a scan photo and headed back to the beach but unbenoest to them a certain embony hegehog was watching the happy couple walking off in the direction of the beach as he had heared everthing that was said as he had been sent to this time by a portal from Camalot he was Sir Lancelot but Sonic who had become King Arthur in that time called him Shadow which he liked a lot he said to himself " So she will be the one who will give birth to my Luner Eclipise but i musen't interfer with the timeline no matter what one day my love we will meet i will always love you even if i am a Knight by day and a Warehog at night so till then my love". and then he set off in the direction of the city centre where he meet up with his fellow Knights and also King who said " So what happened?."

Shadow told them what happened and what he overheared everything that was said to their gasps of surprise and cuteness from Blaze and Amy

Meanwhile Mike and Angie had got back to the beach where the rest of the group was waiting to hear the reason why they had disappered so B-Bop asked " So have you got anything to tell us?."

Mike said " Well i know that 3 best friends of mine are going to be big brothers in eight months time what do you think about that?."

the boys stared at him before yelling " WHATTTT ANGIE'S PREGANT"?

Mike nodded and two seconds later they yelled " Oh congrats Angie what is the gender of the baby?".

Mike said " It is a baby girl and we decided to name her Luna what do you think guy's."?

they cheered but suddenly a loud explosion sounded from the other end of the beach followed by loud voices " We have landed and made a entrance now troops lets head out we must find Angie and kill her and her baby as her baby will be a threat to us and the half of the univerese thats argees with us about killing the baby before she is born".

B-Bop and his friends got very angry and said " Mike take Angie back to your place and stay with her all right we will see what the noise is about all right?."

Mike nodded and led Angie away from the beach but they saw troops swarming in his street so going home was out of the question but suddenly the both of them saw some strangers charging towards the troops blasting them with sword attacks and saw a red and black hegehog running towards them and he said " Are you two alright don't worry Miss we will get this trash cleared out of the way so you can get to were you want to go so stay here and please don't look all right as it will get very messy okay?."

Angie nodded but something about him was very fimilar to her but she put it out of her mind and touched her stomach and relised the thoughts were her baby's and she smiled to herself and decided to watch the ocean which mike thought it was a very good idea.

So couple minutes later the road ahead was clear for them so their heros came over and introduced themselves to Angie and Mike who introduced themselves and Mike invitied them to his house to rest up and wait for the rest of Mike's friends who were busy on an errand.

Meanwhile with the butt ugly's they were busy fighting evil reptile like martians who were hell bent on destroying their little sister who would become the universes new hero the reptile commander said while dodgeing an energy blast from Do-Wah " Give up boys the brat must die as we and the half of the univerese sees her as a threat so we are going to get rid of the threat before she is born and there is nothing you can do about it so there".

But he got blasted into his troops with such force that they were all sent flying into their ships which got destroyed in an instant leaing our heros victorius so they headed back to Mike's and saw he and Angie had some company

So they came in and Mike introduced his new friends to B-Bop and his group so Angie asked Blaze " So where are you guy's staying and how long are you here for?."

Shadow said " We all came from the past for a reason my role is a secret and we haven't found a place yet if that helps at all miss Angie?."

That caught everyone off guard then Mike said " Well how about you guy's bunk with me i have plenty of room and Angie is it okay if you can bunk with me in my room?."

Shadow and the others nodded and Blaze said " Yeah me and the girls can have a girls night to get to know each other and the boys can do the same thing what do you all think plus even have pillow fights and tell stories?."

The group all thought that was a great idea so Mike showed them all where they were staying and showed Angie his room which Angie thought was cool so she said " Your room is wonderful my love i love it".

So later that night the girls were sitting on Angie's bed happily chatting away so Blaze said " This world is really cool even Lance likes this timeline alot as there is a girl that he is in love with but when we asked him he said it was a secret as he had been to see the orical as she had sent a message that she wanted to see him and to tell him something important so who Lancelot loves is a mystery Angie."

So with the boys they were busy chilling up on the roof so Sonic said to Mike " So congrats my friend to being the father of Angie's Baby girl what is her name by the way?.

Mike said " I have decided to call her Luna as i think it is a great name by the way B-Bop whats was those guys that you were fighting came here for?."

B-Bop said " Mike they were here to Kill Luna before she was born as she will become the univereses new hero and half of the univerese dosen't want that to happen i am guessing the other half wants this birth to happen

So they all had 2 cool months of fun, so in the 3rd month Mike took Angie to the doctors to do their anual checkup to see how Luna is doing, so at the doctors they meet up with Doc Sam who led Angie to the examination table and did the scan abd Luna was growing nicely so they thanked the doctor very much and headed back to the beach to see everyone waiting for them abd cheered when Mike told them Luna was growing fine so they all had fun chilling on the beach awaiting 7 months from now which was September 2 the day when Luna was born but that happy day came but it wasen't ment to be.

The seven months passed without any danger in any form but on 2 September they had a stroll along the beach when loud explosions rent the still air and seconds later the beach was swarmed with evil alien reptile aliens hell bent on killing Angie and Luna so Mike took them away from the beach into town but an invisible beam from a spaceship shot downout of the sky and Angie was gone to Mike's howl of misery and the butt ugly's flying after the beam of light that took Angie and their little sister but the both of them were gone but what Mike and the butt ugly's didn't know was that the beam of light was from the bogstar and in the medical bay Angie's water's broke and Domage was yelling from her bottom end " Ok Angie push you are almost there two seconds later little Luna's baby cries filled the room so Domage gave her to Angie who said very weakly " hello my little Luna it is very nice to meet you" .

Suddenly Angie slumped back abd Domage raced to her as Bog asked " what happened to her Domage?".

Domage looked very sadly and said " Angie has just went into a coma my liege and i don't know how long it will last or when she will wake up but who is going to look after Luna now?"

Domage looked down at Luna sleeping in his arms so he said "I will raise her myself with your help Domage and i will give her the code name Rainas i don't all the evil aliens finding out who she is so she will be given the code name Rain for her safety and i don't think it would be wise to tell the butt ugly's who Rain really is until the time is right so will you help me Domage?"

Domage nodded and had an idea and he said " Sire i have an idea how about we send her on recon missions and if the planets she is on has any beaches get a sea-shell or two and place one on her mothers bedside and keep the other one and she will sit beside her mother's bedside and tell her all about the day she had.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna is raised by Emperor Bog when Angie goes into a Coma

Chapter 2 Luna goes on her first recon mission to earth and meets the Butt Ugly,s and her father also gets a boyfriend for the very first time.

15 long years have passed since Luna was born on the Bog Star and she has been lovingly raised by Emperor Bog and Domage who Luna sees as her uncles and she has also known about her mothers condition as she vists Angie everyday after Training in which she has self defence lessons how to cook the food on a different planet, Sword skills and also recon skills she will need when she goes on her first ever recon mission.

Today Bog had summond her to the bridge as today was her 15 birthday so she said " You called for me Uncle Bog?.

Bog nodded and said " Yes my dear it is time for your first recon mission and the recon mission is on Earth where your mother used to live i have to tell you something very important your father is called Mike and he is down there with the Butt Ugly's they are your big brothers but you musen't tell them or Mike as they will proberly destroy the ship along with your mother so don't reveal to them who you really are i know that it is cruel not to tell until the time is right also i was talking to domage and we think it is a great idea so take a sea-shell or two one you can keep and the other will be for Angie's bedside and you can tell her all about your recon missions after you come home well what do you think Luna?.

Luna nodded and said " I accept the challenge Uncle Bog so what gadgets will i be getting to record my adventures on earth?.

Domage said " These glasses will record your adventure on Earth and transmits it back to us on the Bog Star and here" he gives Luna a wallet full of cash " to spend on whatever you like while you are down on earth since it is your birthday so run along now Luna we have some work to do ok?."

So Luna went to Earth in her spaceship and landed in the forest and put her spaceship in stelth mode so no-one would find it and headed in the direction of the city along the way Luna put the glasses Domage had given her on and pressed the button and it started to transmitt the images back to Emperor Bog and Domage who were watching everything and Luna's every move.

Soon she came out of the forest into the big city where she saw a few meters away was the beach so she decided to get two sea-shells one for herself and one for her mother's bedside in the medical bay so she went to the beach unaware that she was being watched by an embony hedgehog and his friends so Sonic whispered " Is that Luna Shadow?."

Shadow nodded and said " Without a doubt that is my Luner Angel My King".

So at the beach Luna had found two good looking sea-shells and put them in her bag while saying " Yes these will do nicely one for me and one for Mommas bedside".

Then a couple of voices said from behind her " Hi there you must be Rain that B-bop and his friends told us about welcome to earth".

She turned around to see Sonic and his friends standing there but her stare was for the embony hedgehog standing right beside Sonic who said " This is Shadow but he is also called Sir Lancelot so you are on your first recon mission here on earth i take it?."

Rain nodded and said " Yes this is my first recon mission here and it is my 15th birthday so Uncle Domage gave me some spending money to buy whatever i want so Shadow could you show me around the shops and where the best ice-cream shop is as i have never tried it before if it is alright with you?."

Shadow smiled and took Rain by the hand which made her blush and led her off in the direction of the shops with Sonic and his friends following them making sure no-one messes wih Rain's first day on Earth.

So with Rain and Shadow they had been to a caft shop where Rain had decided to buy a notepad and some ink pens to write her recon report on which Shadow thought was a very god idea so they excited the shop where they saw 2 young men with 3 aliens which made Rain whisper into Shadow's ear " Is that my dad with my big brother's Shadowkun?."

Shadow nodded and said " Yes my luner angel that is your father and your big brothers but i suspect you were sworn to keep the secret about who you really are from them i take it?."

Luna nodded and Shadow said " Well we can go say hello to them before we can continue with your tour of Earth my love ok?"

So shadow called " Hi Mike, guys i want to introdue someone to you this is Rain who is on her first recon mission here on Earth and it is her birthday today".

Mike turned around and stared at Rain before he said " Hi Rain welcome to Earth and also happy birthday you look alot like Angie my girlfriend but one day she found out that she was expecting a baby girl who we named Luna but nine months later a beam from a spaceship took her away from me and the butt ugly's who were going to be big brothers but for some reason we know that one day we will find out what happened to Angie and my baby girl and when we find them we will make sure that we never get seperated again".

Rain stood there in shock at him before saying " Wow thank you very much for the complement and it was very nice meeting you Mike so see you later".

So Shadow using chaos control showed Luna all around the earth so they were busy sitting outside Sweet ice-cream dream shop in Mike's home town where Rain meet Mike eaing ice-cream and doing her report by replaying the footage on her glasses and writing down in her own words what Earth was like, its inhabitents, food, culture and so on so after Rain had finished her report Shadow and his friends took her into the clothes shops where she and Blaze had fun trying on the dresses in which Rain bought the dresses that fitted her and also shoes as well so they were walking past a sword shop when Rain stopped dead in her tracks a strance-like state on her face which caught everyones attention so she went into the shop where Shadow saw the most powerful sword which was called Zangestsu was glowing so Brightly that the shop owner was speechless as he had never seen the sword acting like that before he turned around and saw Rain who came too who stared at the sword and walked to the sword and unhooked it from its plinth and took it up to the counter and asked " How much is Zangestsu Sir?."

The shop owner who was called Ichigo stared at her but recovered and said " Well miss for you it's free of charge".

Rain and everyone stared at him before Rain said " Thank you very much Sir see you later".

And with that Rain slung the sword over her back which felt very light and fitted her perfectly and headed off to the other shops meanwhile Ichigo was stareing after her he said " I've never seen Zangestsu react like that with anyone before she must be very special for him to choose her she must be very strong take care of him Luna as i have known for a long time who you really are do not worry i will keep your secret safe".

So as darkness desended on the city Luna thanked them all for the best b-day ever as Shadow had dissappered off somewhere without saying anything so as Luna headed into the forest Sonic said " Go easy on her shadow but i know Luna is no pushover so she will put up a fight while you are trying to make love to her so have fun you too."

So with Luna she was walking through the forest she decided to turn off her glasses as she had finished her recon mission on earth so she turned them off and proceeded to her spaceship when she heared a loud " AAAAAARARRRRR".

Which made her run towards the sound where in a clearing she saw Shadow turn into a warehog so she stepped into the clearing as Shadow turned around to the look of shock on his face to see her standing there she asked very camly " Is that you Shaddy?."

He nodded and she said while noticeing a cave " Come on it's not safe for you out here as there might be hunter's around".

So as they walked to the cave Luna was fighting her instinks to kiss Shadow and make love with him which was getting to hard to controle so they entered the cave so Luna started to work on makeing a fire so a few minutes later a fire was made as it was too late for Luna to head back home so she said " Well looks like i will sleeping here tonight as it is too late to get back home now what's wrong Shadow? why are you looking at me with that strange look on your face?."

Shadow came over and kissed her on the lips then broke the kiss while looking at her to see what her reaction will be to see her looking at him in surprise so Rain kissed him back in responce then noticed his armour which was cutting into him so she removed the amour slowlymaking sure not to hurt him to Shadow purring in pleasure at her touch to her blushing so after she had removed the armour Shadow carefully removed her clothes as remember as a warehog big claws to her blushing madly as he placed her clothes on the floor for her to lie on so she said stroking Shadow's fur " How did all this happen and i understand that it will be hard to stay awake after Transfroming i take it and how long have you loved me?."

Shadow understood that she wanted to know everything since this was all new to her so he told her everything to she looks of shock so he put two fingers inside her entrance shaft making her gasp in pleasure " OOOO Shaddy be careful".

Once he felt she was ready he kissed her and very slowly inserted his shaft into her making her moan in pleasure so they made love with Shadow thrusting in and out in a perfect drum beat inside her making them both moan in pleasure while outside a strom had started to rage and lightning flashed across the sky

Meanwhile on the Bog Star Domage had looked at the weather forecast and noticed that there was a strom on the way so he told Bog and summised that Luna had decided to take shelter and wait the Strom out and return in the morning to Bog nodding and as Domage left he said very quitely " Have fun My little Luna it is true love you had found and it is returned to you so see you in the morning and i hope you bring your boyfriend home with you you lucky girl".

Next morning dawned bright with sun shining into the cave waking Luna up to hearing a purring sound right beside her she looked over and recieved a kiss from a half/hedgehog/half human Shadow which made her jump up in surprise and said while looking for her mirror " Umm Shaddy i don't want to alram you but look at your refelction for a minute as you are a Human hybrid with hedgehog ears and a tail".

Shadow looked at her with a what are you talking about look so a few minutes later Luna had found her mirror and showed him to Shadow gasping in shock so Luna said " Well you look very handsome so wait here while i go get some clothes for you and trainers for you be back in a bit okay and then if you want to come home with me then feel free to do so as i sence that you would want to come with me so see you later".

So with that Luna dissapered off to the city where she went into some clothes shop and bought some t-shirts, shorts, jeans, jumpers,trainers and socks then after buying her purcheses she went back to the cave and gave Shadow his new clothes to try on so she waited outside and a couple minutes later he came out and boy he was dressed to impress he was wearing a Shadow the hedgehog t-shirt with some black and red shorts complete with trainers for the set to Luna saying " Wow hunny you look good come on lets go and get some breakfast before i take you home with me alright hunny?."

Shadow nodded so they headed into the city where Sonic and his friends along with Mike and the crew found Luna and a stranger sitting outside a resteraunt eating breakfast so Sonic walked up to them and said " Hi Rain who is this with you?."

Rain and Shadow looked at each other so Rain told them what happened to everyone's gasp's of surprise and boys looks of shock so after that Rain and Shadow waved goodbye and headed into the forest and boareded the spaceship which Luna rose home while thinking " I hope Uncle Bog isn't mad at me for being home late and i hope he likes Shadow and also the written recon report that i did well only one way to find out."

So how do you guys think it will turn out find out next time on chap 3


	3. Chapter 3

Luna** is raised by Emperor Bog when Angie goes into a Coma**

**Chapter 3 Shadow meets Emperor Bog and goes on a second recon mission to Planet Iron with Luna**

* * *

So as Luna landed the spaceship in the docking bay she saw emperor Bog waiting for her so she and Shadow excited the ship and Luna gave her Uncle a hug and said " I am sorry for being home late Uncle Bog and i have also done a written report if that is alright with you? and this is my Boyfriend Shadow."

Emperor Bog smiled as she gave him the written report so he said " Thank you very much Luna why don't you go and get freshend up and go visit your mother while me and Shadow have a chat alright?.

Luna nodded and said to Shadow " I'll be in the medical bay if you are looking for me ok sweetie?.

So Luna dissapered off to her room to freshen up so Bog led Shadow into the bridge and said " True Love can be a powerful cure for the warehog curse and i am glad you returned Luna's feelings of true love to you treat my granddaughter well Shadow don't make me regret giving you permission to date Luna alright and i have also a request to make to you?."

Shadow listened to what Emperor Bog's request his request was that he will now go with Luna when she goes on recon missions and the next one was going to be on planet Iron and this planet was on the side that wanted the birth to happen so Shadow nodded and said " I will go with Luna and keep her safe from Harm my Emperor and thank you very much for the permission to date your grandaughter as i have always loved her since her mother found out she was expecting Luna and i learned Patience and practised it every day until Luna came to earth for her first recon mission and i would never break her heart you can count on that so where is the medical bay so i can visit her mother."

Emerpor Bog told Shadow where the medical Bay was so he went in the direction that he was told and found Luna in the medical bay placeing the sea-shell on her mother's unocuppied pillow and she looked around to see him coming towards her and found an empty chair and sat alongside Luna as she told her mother all about her first recon mission also about meeting her father and her big brothers also about meeting shadow and his friends and also about the recon report that she did on Earth and that Earth was the most beautiful planet Luna had ever seen in her life.

Shadow said " My love we have another recon mission in a few days it is to Planet Iron this planet is on the side that wanted your birth to happen and there is also a side that wanted your birth to fail so we better rest up for it and feul the ship on for the long journey to Iron Planet."

He said " Hello Angie remember me it's Shadow and i have something to tell do you remember when Blaze said about me being summoned by the oricle she told me that i was going to fall in love with your daughter and she also showed me a picture of what Luna was going to be like in the future and i fell in love with your daughter when i first saw her picture and i promise to never break her heart and to protect her from danger i swear it on my life".

That caught Luna off guard so when they left the Medical Bay Angie stirred but went back to sleep so they went back to Luna's room where Luna showed Shadow where she slept and she said " If you are okay with this we can sleep together what do you think of my room."?

Shadow smiled and said " Your room is wonderful my love and i think i want you again as it may take a while to tame these feelings if you are up to the challenge?."

Luna nodded with a seductive look on her face so they made love making sure to keep quiet and not to disturb everyone so several days later they were in the bridge getting the info on the planet that they were going to do recon on and Luna got the equipment and also the money for the planet they were going too so they headed off into space in their spaceship on warp drive and before long they came out of wrap drive and planet Iron was in sight.  
So they landed and headed off in the direction of the city ahead of them with Luna turning her glasses on for Bog and Domage to see what Planet Iron was like and the planet was beautiful with lush rainforest spreading out as far as the eye can see and also on the map that they were given they could see that there was a beach so Luna asked " So how far is the beach Shadow?."

In answer to Luna's question in front of their eyes the Rainforest ahead of them parted to reveal a secret beach for them to explore so they headed onto the beach where they saw a hut with a hermit standing in front of them smiling at them so he said as they approached him " Bet that surprised you did it as much as it did me?."

They nodded and the hermit smiled and said while looking at Luna " Hello Luna it is a pleasure to meet the new Hero of the universe and i am also sorry about your mum's coma status don't worry she will wake up soon so be patient a little while longer".

That caught Luna and Shadow off guard with Luna smiling with tears in her eyes so she nodded and said " Thank you very much".

The hermit smiled and said " No problem so off you go and collect your sea-shells and then continue on with your recon alright but be very careful as some of my people believe you are dead and they like it that way so proceed with caution".

They both nodded and Luna picked two sea-shells and thanked the hermit very much and they both left to continue their recon mission while waving goodbye to the hermit who said on a phone in his hand " Our hero is here don't tell the other half of the planet's residents that wanted her dead but tell this side's resident's that the birth was successful and that she is doing recon here on Iron Trip out."

So with our reconist's they were looking around the local market place when there came a loud explosion that was close by making the residents take cover in their houses in fear at the noise making Luna and Shadow run for cover finding a safe place under a wagon where they saw an army blasting everything in their path making Luna stand up with Shadow following suite so she shouted " Hey leave these people alone what's your problem and why are you blasting everything in sight".

The commander turned around and sneered at Luna and said " These foolish people still believe that their new hero will come and save them but i will make sure that they forget what hope feels like troops attack".

So they charged but Luna and Shadow blasted them to pieces to the commander's look of pure horror so he ran away and was never heard from again so as the dust settled there loud cheers and the people of the village came out of hiding and crowded around them one of them came up and said " Thank you very much that guy was a bully thank you strangers very much indeed my name is Lukas the mayor of this village what's yours?."

Luna said " Well my code name is Rain, but my real name is Luna and this handsome guy beside is called Shadow nice to meet you Lukas nice village you have here and also a planet".

There came gasp's of surprise from everyone present and everyone bowed to her saying " Please just treat me like any normal person that reside's in this village or any town on this planet alright?."

That made everyone smile so they waved Luna and Shadow off as they continued their recon so several hours later they had finished their recon and boarded their ship and headed home to Luna sighing in comfort as she sat in the deluxe chair's that her spaceship had saying " Man what a tough recon mission huh hunny but we made some new friends on that planet they were really nice".

Shadow nodded and contacted the Bog Star " Come in Emperor Bog this is Reconist Shadow reporting in".

Emperor Bog came into the screen " Shadow, Luna how did the mission go?."

Shadow and Luna explained how their day went to his shocked look so he said " I want the full details when you two get back alright i was so worried when you hadn't checked in several hours ago Bog out".

So Luna turned the communicator off and said " Well Uncle Bog is miffed so shall we have some "fun" while we are still in warp space hunny?."

Shadow purred in response so they headed back to the chairs so Luna pushed him into one of the chairs and unbuckled his trousers and removed his pants and offed him to hear him gasping " Aah AA Luna more more more". So Luna took her clothes off with him doing the same and sat on his Harding shaft moaning in pleasure with him thrusting her up and down hearing her moaning in pleasure and her gasps of " S...Shadow ooh more please give me more Shadow pushed her off the chair onto the floor and thrust into her making her moan out loud in pleasure he kept pace until he came in time with her and his white hot love filled her up making her cry out in pleasure they both collapsed in exshution after a good long while a voice sounded " You are exiting trans warp space arrival at the Bog Star five minutes"

So Luna said " Well we better get changed Sexy boy and by the way you are very masterful in the art of love making".

So they got changed as the Bog Star came into view so they landed in the landing bay to see emperor Bog and her uncle Domage waiting for her so they exited the ship and told Bog and Domage the whole story and the reason why she was late to his angry look calming down so he said " I am not mad at you two anymore ok i was just really worried but i am glad your mission went well can i have your glasses Luna so i see the recon mission that you two did so go and get freshened up and visit your mother alright Luna".

So Luna and Shadow headed off to their room and got freshened up and headed to the medical bay but before they reached it they saw the butt ugly's walking towards them so Luna mind-connected with her uncle Bog who said over the intercom " Butt ugly's report to the bridge now".

So they speed off towards the bridge so Luna and Shadow breathed a huge sigh of relieve that if they had went into the infirmary then the butt ugly's would have followed them in and see Angie in the bed and start to ask questions really tough questions so Luna went up to her mother's bed and pulled up two chairs and placed one sea-shell on her mother's unoccupied pillow and said " Hi mum I'm home and i have a great new recon story to tell you and Shadow will help me today we were..." So she told her mother all about planet Iron and it's nice people and it's nature , culture and it's great food and animals with Shadow helping her out with some parts so after the story telling they left the medical bay not before Luna kissing her mum on the forehead and whispered " I'll come visit you tomorrow momma and tell you all about the new recon mission if i get a new one tomorrow see you later."

And with that they left the medical bay and Angie stirred but went back to sleep again so with the Butt-Ugly's they were on the Bridge talking to Emperor Bog and Domage about Luna's recon mission that she did so Be-Bop said " Can we see it my liege the mission that Rain went on?."

Bog nodded and showed them the footage but Domage a few minutes earlier had deleted the part with the old hermit and what he said so it only showed Luna picking two sea-shells off the beach so Domage said " She thinks it is a good idea to take a piece of the planet that she went to on recon as a way to remember the planet she explored cool huh?."

The boys thought it was a good idea so they watched the rest of the footage but didn't look happy when her recon mission got interrupted by the bad guy's but seeing the power that she displayed to get rid of them the boys were impressed and was happy to see the happy faces of the locals and that's where the recon footage ended.

So rate and tell me how you though that episode was Kay?


	4. Chapter 4

Luna is raised by Emperor Bog when Angie goes into a Coma

Chapter 4 Angie awakens from her coma 4 years later and meets her grand kids who hide her in their room and is reunited with her daughter

" That voice" thought Angie as she lay sleeping in the medical bay sounded familiar so she let her coma memories flow while she lay there so as she let her memories flow a voice sounded from beside her " Hi mum it's Luna Shadow is with me and our kids i have a cool recon mission story to tell you" so Luna story telling of her recon mission went ahead and as she left she said " Here you go mum a new sea-shell for you from Planet Water the most beautiful planet but not as beautiful as Earth see you later Momma are you kids keeping grandma company while me and Shadow chill out on Earth for a couple of hours behave alright?."

"My baby girl Luna" thought Angie and she saw a bright light ahead of her so as her memories flew by she saw her baby girl all grown up, hearing her talking about the recon missions that she had done meeting Shadow and also hearing his voice and also the memory of what he told her when Luna and him got back from Luna's first recon mission on Earth placing a sea-shell on her mother's unoccupied pillow then the scenes changed to seeing or hearing " That's it Luna push, push" then came 2 little baby cries sounded and Shadow voice " It's a little boy and girl my love what are you gonna call them?."

Luna said " For our little boy how about Yuma and for our little girl Bloom"

Angie had tears in her eyes so she raced towards the light where she started to hear her grandchildren talking " Mum really misses you grams she had grown up without a mother she was raised lovingly by Gram pa Bog not to conquer Earth in any way but he sent her on recon missions and if the planet she is on has any beaches get 2 sea-shells one for herself and the other for you grandma and also mum will tell you all about her missions after she finishes her work with dad if you do wake up please don't be mad at Grandpa see you later Grams"

Just as the kids were about to leave there came a voice of " Hi Yuma, Bloom"

They stood there in shock before turning around to see Angie sitting up in bed smiling with happy tears in her eyes they raced towards her and hugged her while crying as Angie was hugging them she she noticed the sea-shells on her other pillow which the kids noticed so they let her count them to see her shocked look she said " I have been asleep that long?."

The Kids said " Luna went on her first recon mission when she was 15 years old and it was on Earth but Gran pa had made her swear not to reveal her identity to her dad Mike and her big brothers as if she had told them then they would have blasted the entire Bog Star to pieces with you still in it so they don't know that Rain is really Luna that's a code name Bog gave her and the reason was to protect her hope you are not mad?."

Angie nodded so she got changed and then said " So can i go and see Bog or will you get him for me please?."

Bloom nodded so she texted her Uncle Bog and said " Guess who's awake?."

Two seconds later there came a loud tramping sound and a few moments later Bog and Domage appeared in the medical bay so Bog said " Hi Angie how are you feeling after you have woken for the very first time?."

Angie smiled and said " I am feeling great and well rested after giving birth to my little Luna all those years ago thank you for looking after her i am sorry if it was hard and i am not mad at you Bog and also thank you for not raising her to destroy Earth."

Bog nodded and said to Bloom " I thought of a great surprise for your mum hide your grandma in your room so when she returns i will tell her i have a special present for her in your room so go quickly the Butt Ugly's are coming this way i will distract them so let's get this plan in action."

So Bog went out of the medical bay and distracted the Butt Ugly's so as they went around the corner Bloom and Yuma sneaked Angie out of the medical bay and into their room which was joined onto their parent's room so they got there safely and once inside they made Angie something to eat as she was feeling hungry so they also gave her their mother's growing up album with pics of Luna when she was little and also pics of her learning new skills with lots of pics of her and Shadow with Mike and the gang and also of her little ones and also the wedding photo of her and Shadow.

So several hours later Luna and Shadow arrived home so Bog called Luna into the bridge and said " The kids have a great surprise for you in their room and i think you will speechless so head over there come here" he said so Luna leaned in and he whispered " Your mum's awake so get your butt over there right now".

Luna stared at him to him smiling so she pelted out of the bridge with Shadow running after her so he caught up beside her to see happy tears so he guessed what Bog said to her so they reached their kids room to hear laughter from inside and heard Bloom who said " Ah our special guest has arrived come on in mum".

Angie turned around to see her grown up daughter standing in the doorway with happy tears she ran towards Angie and happily cried into her mother's arms saying " Mummy welcome home I've missed you so much it was hard growing up without you in my life."

Angie hugged Luna close and said " I'm here now and we will never be apart again i promise so what shall we do now shall i tickle you to death or would you like to sleep on me since you never had the luxury before".

Luna thought about it and suddenly yawed looking sleepy so Angie smiled and directed her to the bed with Shadow and the kids following looking tired so they all slept in the same bed with Angie and the kids in the middle with Luna and Shadow sleeping on either side.

So rate and tell me what you thought of that beautiful reunion alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna is raised by Emperor Bog when Angie goes into a Coma

**Chapter 5 Luna get's captured by Jaxx and reveals her identity to the Butt ugly's when they go and rescue her**

Next morning dawned bright and early so in Luna's room the almost newly reunited family were awaking so Angie smiled as she got a hug from Luna " Good morning to you my little one".

So they all got changed and headed to the bridge so Luna asked " Uncle Bog do me and Shadow have a new recon mission?."

Bog shook his head and said " No none today Luna why don't you all chill out on earth today and meet up with your friends and take the kids with you as well."

So they went into the spaceship and headed to Earth so as they were landing Luna gave her mum a new outfit and also a hat to disguise herself on earth so she wouldn't attract any attention from any evil person but unbeknownst to them on Earth was Jax the conquer who had been spying on everything that had been happening on earth and he had discovered who Rain really was so he was on Earth planning the perfect ambush so meanwhile Rain's spaceship had landed as Luna had filled her mother on everything to her nodding so she said " It must have been really hard for you sweetie for not revealing who you really are to your father and your big brothers here on Earth but Sonic and co kept the secret of who you really are from them so do you reveal who you are to them now?."

Rain nodded " Yes i want to tell papa who i am but i want to get to know him first before i tell him and also my big brother's as i only get a few hours on earth at a time after mission's so i never get a proper chance to get to know them but now that i have the full day off now is my chance to get to know them and find out what my dad is like and my big brother's is that alright with you mummy?."

So they landed and Shadow texted Sonic who got the text and B-Bop asked " Was that Shadow texting you Sonic?."

He nodded and said " Him and Rain have got the full day off and they invited a friend of theirs to join them today her name is Aqua she is really shy and also the kids are also with them be nice to Aqua as this is the first time she has ever been on Earth as Rain has told Aqua all about Earth"

So they headed into the city where they found the gang sitting outside the Ice-cream shop and sat down so Rain introduced Aqua to everyone who said hello so they all sat down so Rain asked " So Mike what were you like as a kid if you don't mind me asking?."

So mike told River what he was like as a kid growing up falling in love with Angie, finding out she was pregnant and was happy more than you imagine at being a father and also the butt ugly's agreed with Mike on this saying they were over the moon when they found out that she was pregnant and being big brothers to Luna but they never got that chance and vowing that when they find Luna and Angie nothing will tear them apart again to Rain and Aqua looked shocked so Rain came over and hugged him saying " Don't worry i am sure that you will find her and i am sure that she feels the same about you guy's and you Mike as well right Aqua?."

Aqua looked up and nodded as she was absorbed in conversation with Bloom and Yuma who were chatting away to her about the ice-cream and how cool and refreshing it was for this hot day

So Mike said " So Aqua how do you like Earth so far and what's your home world like?."

Aqua thought about it and said " Well Earth is the most beautiful place ever in this universe and my home planet was once really peaceful until an earthquake turned the once peaceful planet we call water to one that made every one turn against each other mum managed to send me to safety to Bog's spaceship where i made friends with Rain, Shadow and his children and i found out i am the only one left alive of my race".

That shocked Mike and the boys but they didn't notice Rain mouth " Nice one mum"

Aqua smiled at her so they were busy deciding on what to do now when a bomb landed in front of them and blasted them all flying into walls and even seats of the nearby restaurant not knocking them out but they saw an old enemy walking towards them and lifted the knocked out Rain and laughed and disappeared into the smoke that's when they all went out like a light a few hours later they all woke up to find that they were in the medical bay in the Bog Star and seeing Bog and Domage standing there looking worried so Bog said " Jax has kidnapped Rain and we found where they are so are you ready to rescue her Aqua, Kids stay here alright the rest of you go and rescue Rain from Jax i don't know what he is planing but i don't want to take that chance so get going"

At Jax's hideout Rain was coming to she found herself chained up in a chair in a cube like device so she yelled at Jax " HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU MONSTER".

Jax laughed at her and said " Why should i Luna you will be a very high price to aliens who will want to kill you so wait what is that noise and where is it coming from?."

A second later a wall at the back of Jax's hideout got blasted flying and B-Bop and the boys came out of the smoke and said " Where is Rain Jax hand her over now".

Jax sneered at B-Bop and said " Coming to rescue your little sister how cute is that Luna they are coming to rescue you how quaint of them".

They stopped dead in their tracks B-Bop stared at Rain who smiled and said " My real name is Luna hi big brother and Aqua is Angie i will tell you everything after YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW GET YOUR ASSES MOVING".

That made them move with speed that Luna had never seen before B-Bop blasted Jax flying into a wall knocking him out while 2T and Do-Wah broke the cube that contained their little sister and got her out of the chair hearing Jax yell " NOOOO".

And so they got her out to be meet by Mike who asked her " Are you okay Rain?."

B-Bop said " Don't you mean Luna Mike?."

That froze Mike in place as Luna said " Hi daddy".

Mike hugged her close then he looked angry at her so she said " I am sorry daddy but uncle Bog made me swear not to tell you guy's until the time was right coz if i told you when we first meet then you lot would have blasted the bog star into pieces with mum who was still in a coma then to pieces as well but mum is awake now and i think you know her by the name of Aqua nice ring to it if you ask me are you alright now dad?."

That calmed Mike and the guy's down so they hugged her close so they headed up to the bog star where Angie reunited with Mike who hugged her close to him while kissing her so Luna introduced him to his grand kids who he hugged happily he was even getting along with Shadow he was shocked at the fact that Shadow and Luna were married so she explained everything about herself with emperor bog helping in some parts to their shocked looks so Bog said " Well Luna looks like you will be going to normal school on earth it will be pretty weird but it is really cool Luna what do you think?."

Luna nodded looking happy that her family were fully reunited after so long so in the next chap Luna will be going to school on earth and also making friends


	6. Chapter 6

Luna is raised by Emperor Bog when Angie goes into a Coma

Chapter 6 Luna goes to high school and protects the school from invading aliens

" Come on Luna time for school". called Angie from downstairs as they had all moved into a huge house on the outskirts of town so a few minutes later Luna came downstairs in her school uniform all ready to go making B-Bop and the guys to cry when they saw her in her school uniform so after breakfast Luna walked out of the front door where the school bus was waiting and step into the bus and sat down and waved goodbye as it drove off to school with everyone coming out of the house waving goodbye.

So Mike said " There she goes to her first day at school sigh i wish we could have spent more time getting to know each other though".

Angie smiled and said to the others who were nodding their heads in response to what Mike had said " Don't worry you guy's will have plenty of time when she come home after school when she finishes at 3pm alright?."

That cheered them up so on the bus Luna had made friends with a group of kids by the names of Yuki, Yuno, Max and Angel who had taken a liking to Luna as they were new themselves to the school.

So they got their timetables and were heading to class when some bullies decided to pick on them which was a very bad idea and Luna punched hard in the stomach's and air kicked them out for the count shocking her friends completely Yuki said " Whoa nice moves Luna why did you stick up for us you hardly even know us?."

Luna smiled and replied " Because we are friends aren't we and that is all i need to know i always protect the people i care about even my new friends".

That caught her new friends off guard for a few seconds then tears sprung in their eyes so they hugged Luna to her smiling and returning the hug unaware that aliens had landed and were looking for her by using a remote control that can detect her energy and they picked up her signal at the school but it also showed some aliens with her at school in the form of her friends.

So with the B-Bop and the guys were busy chilling when 2-T's device for intruding aliens started to beep making them run to the device which showed the aliens location to their horror it was at Luna's school so they got on the OMAB'S and zoomed as fast as they could towards the school so Luna and her friends were just finishing lunch when a wall in the lunchroom blasted forth sending tables even a few students flying making Luna and her friends getting everyone out of the lunchroom when some evil voices came from the smoke " Ah Luna finally we meet time to kill you i am afraid as our part of the universe wants you dead and we plan to do so and your friends who are actually aliens who fled here and found shelter with their parent's".

Luna gaped at her friends who nodded looking upset with tears running down their faces but Luna said " So what i don't give a shit what my best friends are i won't let you guy's raise a finger on them".

That floored both the invaders and her friends off guard making her friends smile to her returning the smile so she thought " Zangestsu come to me" and her sword appeared in front of her earning shocks from her friends and the invading aliens so bright blue light blasted forth from her sword and she shouted which B-Bop and the guy's heard " GETSUGATENSHO" and the aliens were blasted out of the school into the playground coughing up blood to their horrified looks when they saw B-Bop and the boys coming towards so the leader shouted " Destroy the school with Luna in it and let's get out of here".

But B-Bop and his friends blasted the alien invaders into outer space as they had powered up into BKM leaving them victorious so Luna and her friends came running towards them B-Bop landed and hugged Luna close before 2 seconds later checking her over which he saw no bruises which calmed him and his friends down so Luna said " I am not injured big brother okay and my friends are actually aliens too may i ask what species are you if you don't mind me asking?."

Her new friends said with Yuki saying " Well actually i am a Martian just like your big brothers but my parent's moved to earth when i was still just a baby and my dad made me this watch to look human.

Yuno said I am a Gorgon but one that is a good guy just like my parent's who also moved here.

Max said " I am a Red Devil but my parent's and me are the last of our race as it was destroyed by an unknown alien race that has still yet to be discovered".

Angel said I am a Nordic alien that looks like a human my parent's and me are the last of our kind as we fled here after an alien invasion force attacked my planet and my parents escaped with me as i was still a baby back then if it helps at all Luna are you the universes new hero?"

Luna nodded making her new friends gasp and bow to her making her say " Please no need to bow to me as we are friends say why don't you guy's chill out with me for a bit then my big brothers will make sure you guy's get home how's that?."

Her friends nodded so they all chilled out at Luna's after school they were even getting along with Luna's children Yuma and Bloom even Shadow soon Tea-time rolled around so her friends got dropped off at their houses and were telling their parent's everything to their parent's shocked looks that they had made friends with the universes new hero who knew how to kick butt when needed but what they all didn't know 2T's mother comes down to earth with his family to visit and takes a major dislike to Luna and tries to kill her to 2T having none of it and stands up to his mother to her looking livid and leaves leaving her family on earth.


End file.
